Groose
'Groose '''is a character from ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. A resident of Skyloft, he is Link's rival and a fellow student of the Knight Academy. He is envious of Link's special bond with Zelda, having unrequited romantic fantasies of the latter. Though he initially appears conceited and deluded as far as Zelda's attraction to him goes, over the course of the game, his personality changes for the better. He is quite proud of his distinctive red pompadour, a hairstyle which is shared by his Loftwing. Profile Early on in the game, Groose and his two lackeys, Cawlin and Strich, kidnap Link's Crimson Loftwing in order to spoil his chances of entering the Wing Ceremony, the winner of which will be given "alone time" with Zelda, Groose's utmost desire. Fledge finds out about their scheme, however, but is threatened by Groose not to tell Link about it. When Link eventually does recover his Loftwing, which had been imprisoned behind the Waterfall Cave, Groose disavows any knowledge of the incident. When the Wing Ceremony begins, he and his cronies attempt sabotage Link's chances of winning yet again, but to no avail. When Zelda is kidnapped by a fell tornado, Groose sinks into a state of apathetic depression, and mopes in his room all day, blaming Link for what happened to her. He snaps out of it eventually, and leaves Skyloft to search for Zelda himself; unfortunately, he catches up with Link at the worst possible time, as they both are attempting to land after having jumped off their Loftwings. Once he finds himself on The Surface, Groose is initially frightened by unfamiliar birds and surroundings. Groose comes to appreciate his new surroundings after Link reassures him of Zelda's safety, and dubs the area "Grooseland". He then races ahead of Link to the Sealed Temple, where he meets with a mysterious Old Woman. The Old Woman explains to Groose that it is Link, not him, who is destined to aid Zelda. Soon after this, The Imprisoned, which had been sealed at the bottom of the Sealed Grounds, escapes his confinement again, forcing Link to take it on while the frightened Groose remains behind. After seeing Link's fearless battle against the monster, several times his size, he gains a grudging respect for Link, and comes to the realization that he is out of his league and that saving Zelda is Link's task alone. However, the Old Woman comforts him by saying he still has his own part to play in this story; these events cause a change in Groose, who eventually comes to regard Link as a friend. He stays behind with the Old Woman, whom he has affectionately dubbed "Grannie", and while Link continues his adventure, Groose prepares for The Imprisoned's inevitable return. To this end, he creates a mighty weapon he has dubbed the Groosenator. During The Imprisoned's next attack, Groose successfully uses the Groosenator to defeat The Imprisoned in conjunction with Link. When the Faron Woods have been flooded, Groose devises an alternate field of use for the Groosenator; catapulting Link into the middle of the woods. After the destruction of The Imprisoned, the Demon Lord Ghirahim appears in the Sealed Temple to take the newly freed Zelda away, planning to use her to revive his evil master, Demise, who still lives in the past. Groose attempts to stop him from entering the Gate of Time, but is kicked out of the way. When Demise, successfully revived, attempts to kill the comatose Zelda by throwing her against a wall, Groose manages to catch her in time. He brings word from the Old Woman that Zelda's spirit has not yet been fully absorbed by Demise and may yet be restored to her body. When Link goes to defeat Demise once and for all, and reclaim Zelda's soul, Groose remains behind in the Sealed Temple of the past, together with Impa. After Demise's defeat, they all return to the present, where Groose is surprised to find that "Grannie" is revealed to have been Impa all along. The Old Woman then disappears, much to Groose's sadness. In an end credits scene, Groose can be seen returning to Skyloft with Cawlin and Strich and waving goodbye to Link and Zelda, who have chosen to remain on The Surface. Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits